Fifth Dimensional Hierarchy
The hierarchy in which all entities abide to. Those who have power initially begin at the Second Dimension and have their power grow to other dimensions of power. Fifth Dimensional Power The Highest and most transcendent level of power. *'Will of the Cosmos' is the most absolute power and is the system that controls aspects such as 'Fate', 'Destiny', 'Creation' and 'Reincarnation'. It has no permanent singular form. * Individuals can only temporarily reach this dimension of power via Saigo no Reikai Jutsu, as they become an Extension of the Cosmos. Fourth Dimensional Power Considered the Divine-class of the Hierarchy, it is compressed of two power attributes: *'Power of Nature:' The transcendent power achieved once one's Inner Chaos and Inner Balance co-exist in a single entity. Many Deity-Class Individuals have innate control of this power. Ryu Shinto's Kyukyoku Reikai Jutsu form is also a prime example of this. *'Power of Emptiness:' The transcendent power achieved once one's Inner Chaos and Inner Balance conflict in a single entity, and is considered an abomination. It is the power that originated from Mikaboshi, the Great Eater and the original God of Emptiness. Notable individuals *Deity-Class Individuals (Getsuga is an example of this) *Grandmaster Reikai no Jutsu Wielders (Ryu Shinto is an example of this) *Zombie-Class Individuals (Aero Shinto is an example of this) Three Dimensional Power The Hierarchy in a constant power struggle and have the most impact in the lives of ordinary beings. The powers obtained and utilized at this stage of power fall under two attributes: *'Chaos:' A hybrid power of Good and Evil created when the two powers conflict in a single entity. This power is considered to be wild and unpredictable. It is possible for wielders to have a mix of the two powers in the same being and often results in evolution to the three dimensional level of power. *'Balance:' A hybrid power of Good and Evil created when the two powers co-exist in a single entity. This is the power to aid and mediate as well as considered to be a bringer of peace in the face of conflict. It is possible for wielders to have a mix of the two powers in the same being and often results in evolution to the three dimensional level of power. Notable individuals *Observer-Class Individuals (Josefubu Amakuni is an example of this) *Destroyer-Class Individuals (Mizumo is an example of this) *Gaia-Empowered Individuals (Benard Wolfgang is an example of this) *Advanced to Master Reikai no Jutsu Wielders (Chireru Amakuni and Eva Shinto are examples of this) Two Dimensional Power The Hierarchy is consists of individuals who receive the Mark of Destiny at birth via the Will of the Cosmos. The powers obtained and utilized at this stage of power fall under two attributes: *'Good:' the simplest form of power alongside evil, referring to individuals whom utilize their innate abilities for noble, just purposes. It is possible for wielders to have a mix of the two powers in the same being and often results in evolution to the two dimensional level of power. *'Evil:' the simplest form of power alongside good, referring to individuals whom utilize their innate abilities for greedy, selfish purposes. It is possible for wielders to have a mix of the two powers in the same being and often results in evolution to the two dimensional level of power. Notable individuals * Spiritually aware individuals * Standard Reikai no Jutsu Wielders * Spellcasters First Dimensional Power Consists of all individual who have no true power and live out mundane lives.